


An Age Spell Gone Wrong

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Magic, de aged, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Originally posted Oct 18, 2017Marvin accidentally turns the other septic egos into toddlers





	An Age Spell Gone Wrong

Marvin set out the plate of old bread on the table in front of him. He ignored the odor as he readied his spell book. As any proper magician would do, he completely ignored the warning above the age spell. 

“Alright. If I can properly direct an age spell I’ll be able to get back so much spoiled food!” Marvin grinned as he flicked his eyes over the incantation.

“Novis fluxus temporis

De industria ego mando

Admoneo industria a mundi

TEMPUS QUAERO FLECTERE”

He felt his energy leave his finger tips, into his wand, and into the world. Time spells took an immense amount of energy so he took a breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead before he collapsed to the floor. He looked at the bread… to see it still old and moldy. He gaped. 

“What? I felt the energy! I said the spell perfectly! I speak Latin better than anyone!” Marvin exclaimed in frustration. He huffed and decided to leave his office now devoid of energy. It didn’t make sense, energy doesn’t just disappear, what happened? He had to have done something!

His questions were answered as soon as he stepped outside of his room. He looked down to see Anti… 3 feet tall and crying. 

“A-Anti?!” Marvin stuttered. Looks like he did in fact reverse time and make something younger, he just didn’t direct his energy to the right place… he made Anti a toddler.

“Weee! Marvy look I’m flying!” A familiar face in a blue mask floated by, giggling. Scratch that, Jackie was a toddler too.

“Mar! Mar!” Robby stumbled in and tripped over his own feet, sending him tumbling to the floor just in front of Marvin’s feet. 

Nevermind, looked like literally every other septic ego was now a toddler. 

“Shit.” Marvin cursed as he realized what he had done.

“Hehe you said a bad word!” Jackie laughed. 

Marvin dashed back into his room and flipped through his book, reading the passages on age spells. 

“Time cannot be stilled nor altered permanently, all time spells will wear off. Unless combined with another spell, a time or age spell will last for one day for each instance the spell has been cast.” 

Okay… 24 hours. Marvin could take care of 5 toddlers for a day, right?

“MARVIN CHASE IZ SHOOTING ME!” Schneep wailed. 

“It’s just a nerf gun, dude. Chill out.”

“STOP SHOOTING ME!” 

“Nu-uh! I need target practice!” 

“MARVIN! MAKE CHASE STOP SHOOTING ME!”

Marvin rushed into the hall to see Schneep being pelted in the face with nerf bullets. 

“Chase, stop- OOF!” Marvin tripped and fell to the ground as he realized Robby had latched on to his leg and wouldn’t let go. 

“Robby!” Marvin scolded the young zombie but immediately regretted it as the purple-haired child whimpered and reluctantly pulled away. 

“S-Sorry…”

Marvin sighed. “N-No it’s okay, I’m sorry, Rob. It’s just-” 

“AH!” Marvin looked up to see Jackie falling. He quickly jumped up and reached out to catch the falling child. Great. Looks like the kid lost control of his powers. “Again! Again!” 

“No more flying if you’re gonna fall like that.” Marvin huffed as the child started floating from his grip again. “What did I just say?”

“It’s fun!” Jackie drifted off towards the next room where Anti had run off to. 

“Jackie!” Marvin tried running but almost tripped over Robby. 

“Mar?” He looked up with a shy expression. Marvin quickly scooped up the zombie in his arms and ran to the den to see Anti on the counter reaching for the knife block. 

“Anti!” The magic ego dashed over to pluck the brat off the counter and away from the knives. 

“Marvin! Let me have the knife!” Anti whined and squealed, beginning to squirm in his grip. It hadn’t even been 15 minutes and Marvin was already exhausted. 

“Marvy look!” Jackie called from his perch on top of a ceiling fan blade. 

“Get down from there!” Marvin called as he placed Robby and Anti on the couch. “Chase? Schneep?” He called. 

“Hm?” Schneep peeked his head in from the other room. 

“Schneep, could you come here and sit on the couch?”

“Okay.” He walked in and sat next to Robby.

At least one of them was obedient.   
Marvin breathed a sigh of relief before getting hit in the face by 3 nerf bullets. “Chase! Come here!” 

“Nu-uh! Gotta catch me!” He giggled before running down the hall. 

Marvin groaned before running after the kid, which didn’t take long with Marvin being twice as tall as him.

“Gotcha!” Marvin had to smile at Chase’s giggles and squeals. “Nah! I nearly won!”

“Well ya didn’t, now I won, so go sit on the couch.” He set Chase down and watched as he scurried off the the couch. 

Good. Now we had 4 on the couch. 

Wait. 

2?!

Schneep, Chase… where were Robby and Anti?!

Marvin walked to the kitchen with no hesitation and grabbed Anti off the kitchen counter.

“Hey!” Anti yelped and made grabby hands for the knives as he was carried back to the couch. 

“Can we watch tv?” Chase asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Marvin flicked on the tv to an age appropriate show: “Blue’s Clues”. He plopped Anti next to the other two who seemed to be mesmerized by the animated dog. 

“Why Blue’s Clues? This is lame!” Anti whined. 

“Just watch the show.” Marvin groaned, trying to do a mental headcount. He was missing Jackie and-

“Mar?”

Robby.

Marvin looked down to see Robby dragging a plush dog behind him and tugging on his pants leg with a thumb in his mouth. 

“Yes, Robby?”

“Up?” The zombie raised his hands towards Marvin. Marvin smiled and picked Robby up and placed him on his shoulders. 

“There. Just stay up there while I get Jackie, alright?” 

Robby giggled and nodded enthusiastically, his hands gripping onto Marvin’s hair as he walked around the house. 

“Jackie? Jackie where are you?” Marvin called. He heard a giggle from above him. He looked up to see Jackie held on to one of the hanging lights. “Jackie come down there.”

“Nu-uh! It’s fun up here!”

“They’re watching blue’s clues in the other room if you want to join them!” Marvin responded, hoping that would coax the super-powered child. 

“I’m hungry!” He whined. 

“Get down here and we’ll eat.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

“Yay!” Jackie let go of the light.

Marvin had expected him to fly.

Apparently he couldn’t get his powers to work in that moment cause he fell like a rock.

“AH! MARVY!” Thankfully, Marvin caught him before he hit the floor. Both breathed a sigh of relief before Marvin brought the two children back to the couch. 

“You said eat!”

“I’ll get you some food, just watch tv for now.” Marvin sighed and went to the kitchen to make some food. He found some kraft mac and cheese boxes and decided that would be good enough.

…

“Come eat!” Marvin called and heard the stomping of 5 children all running to the kitchen. They took their seats at the table as Marvin set out plates of mac and cheese. 

“I don’t want mac and cheese!” Jackie whined. “I want happy meal!” 

“Yeah! Mcdonalds!” Chase cheered. 

“Happy meal! Happy meal!” Anti joined in.

Marvin sighed as he now had 5 kids all chanting ‘McDonald’s’ and refusing to eat the food in front of them. 

“Guys, I can’t just drive to McDonald’s.”

“Why nooooooot!” They all whined before resuming their chanting. 

Marvin pulled out his phone and dialed a number. 

…

“Marvin? Hey, what-”

“Listen… Bim. Please help me out and pick up 5 happy meals for me. It’s a long story but please help me, I have 5 toddlers all screaming about McDonald’s and they won’t eat what I made.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll help you out, no worries. I expect an explanation later, though.”

“I owe you, Bim.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” With that, Bim hung up and Marvin sighed in relief.

“Okay, guys, someone is coming with McDonald’s. He’ll be here in 20 minutes.”

”That’ll take forever!”

“Just go sit down and watch more tv until he comes.”

“I’m bored of tv! Happy meal!” 

Marvin sighed and brainstormed ways to entertain the kids until he came up with an idea. “Hey guys, wanna see some magic?” Marvin pulled some cards out of his sleeves. Hopefully he could just do some simple magic that didn’t require much energy to keep them occupied. 

All 5 kids sat on the couch, eager to see the tricks. Well 4 did, Jackie was floating 2 feet above everyone else. 

“So, who wants to pick a card?”

A chorus of “ME!”’s rang out and Marvin pointed at Chase. 

“I choose this one!” Marvin looked at the card, shuffled the deck, then picked out the same card. 

“Is this your card?” Marvin asked and pulled out the ace of spades. 

“Whoa!” The kids all gasped in amazement, except Anti. 

“That’s the oldest trick ever! Do something cool!” 

Marvin smirked. So Anti wanted something different hm? Thankfully he still had a bit of energy left. 

Marvin began to mutter a small spell beneath his breath. 

“De industria ego mando

Hanc in motu navitas in me.” 

Marvin then pointed at Anti and levitated him into the air. 

“Hey!” Anti began giggling as he floated in the air. Jackie floated next to him and the two high-fived. 

“Whoa! How’d you do that?” Chase exclaimed as Marvin set Anti down and released the spell. 

“Magic.” Marvin grinned before shouting. “Lumen!” 

A small glitter erupted from Marvin’s finger tips and lights of various colored were launched into the air. 

The toddlers all grinned and began attempting to grab the lights only for them to faze through their bodies. 

“That’s so cool!” 

“Do it again!”

“That was amazing!” 

The children were cheering until there was a knock at the door. Marvin rushed over and opened it to see Bim standing their with 5 happy meals. 

“Oh thank God you’re here, Bim.” Marvin thanked the iplier ego and let him in. Bim nearly dropped the food at what he saw next. 

Anti. Schneep. Robby. Chase. Jackie. All toddlers. 

Marvin quickly handed out all the food to the kids who quickly began to devour it. 

“What happened here?” Bim asked, wide-eyed. 

“Long story short, one of my spells went wrong and I turned them all into kids. They’ll be back to their normal selves by tomorrow but for now this is the most intense baby-sitting job in the world. We have a zombie, a glitching demon, a superhero, an obnoxious kid with a nerf gun, and pretty much the only kid who’s pretty easy to take care of is Schneep.”

“You want me to stay and help out?”

“Would you?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good with kids, and I can imagine dealing with 5 toddlers all at once by yourself would be pretty difficult.”

“Thank you, Bim. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Don’t mention it.” Bim chuckled. 

“MARVY! I WANTED A BOY’S TOY!” Chase wailed, startling the two adults. 

“It’s okay, Chase. Just trade with someone who has one.”

“THEY WON’T LET ME!” He cried. 

“I like my toy!” Jackie said, gripping his little toy car close to his chest. 

“Ha ha! You got a pony!” Anti sneered, making Chase cry louder. 

Marvin pouted in frustration before looking up at Bim with pleading eyes. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll drive back and get you a boy’s toy.” Bim smiled at Chase. 

“YAY! Thanks, Bimmy!” 

Bim chuckled before leaving for McDonald’s once more. 

“Just eat for now he’ll be back with a toy.” Marvin said softly before going and sitting on the couch. To say he was exhausted was an understatement. Babysitting one kid was hard. Babysitting 5 was even harder. Babysitting a baby glitch demon, superhero, zombie, and 2 other kids was nearly impossible. Thankfully Bim got back before the kids finished eating so he didn’t have to keep doing this alone.

“YES!” Chase shouted as he got his toy and ripped it open. “I GOT A RED CAR!” Chase cheered before rolling it across the floor and chasing after it. The other kids joined in and played with him, leaving the adults with a break.For about 2 minutes.

“MARVY! ANTI’S GETTING SAUCE ALL OVER ME!” Chase shrieked as Anti flung a handful of mcnugget sauce at him.

“Come on, you big baby, it’s just sauce.” Anti snickered before throwing another glob at Schneep who recoiled in surprise and disgust.

“Food fight! Food fight!” Jackie laughed and grabbed a handful of ketchup packets, squirting them at Anti. 

Before long sauces, ketchup, soda, and the apple slices no kid wanted to eat were spilled on every child.

“Enough!” Marvin yelled. He held a couple of the kids’ attention for two seconds before Anti got bored and threw an open ketchup packet at Marvin. Marvin growled as he mentally repeated to himself not to hurt the children.

“Hey, kids. Why not stop for bath time!” Bim interrupted. Marvin sighed and thanked the heavens for having Bim there. Most of the kids seemed content with that.

Most.

“I don’t wanna bath!” Anti whined, stomping his feet in protest. 

Bim looked like he was about to say something but Marvin had run out of patience. Under his breath, Marvin repeated his earlier telekinesis spell and pointed at Anti. The demonic toddler was raised off the ground and Marvin walked to the bathroom, carrying a fussing Antisepticeye behind him. Bim chuckled and followed him to the bathroom with the other 4 walking with them on their own accord. 

Marvin had to set Anti down before he ran out of energy, so he set him beside the other 4 all in a line as Bim ran a bath. 

“Hey, Marv? Could you get these kids some kind of bath toys? I doubt they’ll sit still for it otherwise.”

“Yeah, I’ll see if I can do that. I might be able to find some bubblebath too.”“Good.”

With that Marvin left for a scavenger hunt around the house, gathering anything that could qualify as a bath toy. What he ended up with was all the kids’ happy meal toys, a couple bars of soap, and some plastic figurines Chase’s kids left the last time they visited. Lastly he grabbed the bottle of lavender bubble bath his bathroom. (What? He was allowed to relax with a bubblebath every once in a while.)

Marvin noted to himself he’d have to go get a new bottle after all this blew over since the kids would most likely use the last of it.

As he walked into the bathroom and set his things down Chase and Schneep cheered and reached for a toy. 

They were the only kids left in the bathroom. 

“Bim! Where are the other three!?”

“What? They were just there!”

“Stay here and clean these ones, I’ll find the other three!” Marvin declared and spun around, taking one step and tripping over Robby again.

“Mar!” Robby shouted and went back to sucking his thumb. Marvin huffed as Bim stifled a laugh. 

“We got Robby.” Bim smiled and picked up the zombie before taking off his messy shirt and pants and placing him in the warm bath. He calmly added bubblebath to the water, smiling as the kids giggled and began playing with the bubbles. 

Marvin would never understand how Bim was so calm and tolerant with children.

The magician picked himself up off the ground and went back into the den to search for the other two kids.

“Anti! Jackie!” Marvin called. He heard faint giggles and whispering. He grinned, he could play at this game. 

“Oh where, oh where could they be?”

More giggling echoed through the halls which Marvin followed. 

“They might be gone forever!”

Marvin could make out more high-pitched laughter coming from the foyer. 

“I guess I’ll never find them.” He sighed, walking into the foyer. Now he could hear the giggling… coming from above?

Marvin looked up to see Jackie laying on the cieling and Anti sitting on a swinging light. He did not have the energy for another spell. At least not another telekinesis spell. He thought to himself before an idea struck him. What were some spells that didn’t take a lot of energy? 

“LUMEN!” Marvin shot a streak of colorful light at Anti, making him squeal and loose balance. Anti fell from the light and Marvin caught him, no problem. He sighed as Anti squirmed and whined in his arms. 

“Don’t make me do the same to you, Jackie. Come down here.”

“You gotta catch me first!” 

“VENTUS!” Marvin yelled, creating a downdraft to blow Jackie towards him. As soon as he was within reach Marvin grabbed him. Marvin marched back to the bathroom with two squirming toddlers when Chase ran past half-naked and covered in dripping water and bubbles with Bim running close behind and Robby following.. The magician growled before running to the bathroom and plopping the two kids in the bathroom.

“I’ll wash you two, Bim will handle the others.”

“Vat about me?” Schneep tugged on his pant leg timidly. Marvin smiled, at least Henrik was a good kid. 

“You two.” Marvin removed the kid’s clothes and put them in the bathtub, cleaning off all the sauce and soda from their food fight. 

Eventually Bim came back in with Chase in his arms and Robby following close behind. With all 5 clean, Marvin and Bim let the kids play with their toys in the main room with no food or anything remotely messy within a 10 foot radius. Marvin flipped on some kids show on Nick Junior and laid back on the couch, taking a breath of relief, shortly followed by Bim.

This day was exhausting, but Marvin had to admit, these kids were cute. 

At least they’d all be back to normal tomorrow.


End file.
